


Ayurnamat

by EndoratheWitch



Series: Regrets [2]
Category: Strange Magic (2015)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Forgiveness, Regrets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-22
Updated: 2015-08-22
Packaged: 2018-04-16 16:37:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4632411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EndoratheWitch/pseuds/EndoratheWitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ayurnamat - The philosophy that there is no point in worrying about events that cannot be changed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ayurnamat

**Author's Note:**

> obsessedturtle sent me this prompt a while ago and I just now got to it, Sorry!!! Anyway I did it as a companion piece to Nightmare that I wrote a little while ago.

Marianne smiled as she and Bog flew through the dark forest. He spun around her, making her laugh because the look on his face was so sweet. She thought to herself that he had the best smile. For a moment she frowned, thinking about when she hit him in the face, then attacked him with her sword. Would she have really killed him? Bog noticed her face fall for a moment and he came back around. He reached out, took her hand and guided her over to some looping vines in one of the trees. 

They landed softly. “Marianne, what is it? Did I do something?” 

She smiled at him. “My mind was just running away with me. Thinking about things I regret.” 

Bog took her hand and they lowered themselves to sit on the vine, their legs hung over the edge dangling into empty space. Bog held her hand gently, rubbed his thumb over her knuckles as he gazed at her. “Do you want to talk about it?” 

She sighed and chewed her bottom lip for a moment before she replied, “I was just thinking about the night we met.” 

Bog chuckled. “Trying to kill one another.” 

Marianne frowned and punched him playfully in the shoulder with her free hand, “It isn’t funny Bog. I mean seriously…” 

Bog smiled as he rubbed his shoulder. “I am serious. Everything worked out in the end.” 

Marianne nodded. “Yes. It is just when I think about it, I wish I had done things differently. Like with Roland—I wish I had seen sooner what he was, all the time I wasted.” 

Bog lifted her hand to his mouth to softly kiss the back of her knuckles. “Aye, maybe, but what if we had done things differently? What if I had not banned love in the Dark Forest? Imprisoned Sugar Plum?” He sighed. “I have a lot of regrets myself.” 

They were both quiet for a moment when Marianne murmured, “Dawn told me once that there was no point in worrying about the past. It’s done and cannot be undone, so I should let it go.” 

Bog lifted his brows at her in surprise. “Dawn said that?” 

Marianne laughed. “Not in those exact words. Her exact words were, ‘Oh stop it you silly! You two love each other, so who cares what happened before!'” 

Bog laughed. “That sounds more like her.” 

They were both quiet for a moment. They sat next to each another, the fingers of their hands intertwined when Bog murmured, as he ran the clawed tips of one hand down her arm, “She is correct though. If I had simply let the past go, I would not have done many of the things I did.” 

Marianne smiled as she bumped him with her shoulder. “Me too. But we have a great deal to look forward to because of some of those regrets.” 

Bog pulled her closer, shifted his position a bit to have her closer so that he could wrap his arm around her shoulders and lean her against his chest. Marianne pressed her head against him and listened to the steady beat of his heart. “One thing I don’t regret—punching Roland.” 

Bog broke out into a full-fledged laugh. She felt the vibration as his whole chest shook with it. “Aye, some things you simply can’t regret.” 

His laughter made her grin even more as she wrapped her arms around his waist and tightened her grip. There was no point in regretting the past. The present and her new future with Bog were all the mattered.


End file.
